"Secrets" - The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood
To read FridayNightStar2's original script, click here. Secrets is the second episode of The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood. In this episode, Enslaved Sponge lands into Rock Bottom where dead veterans of the war against Anti-Plankton are buried. Plankton upsets GreenDeath over GreenDeath's small decision to remove a few internment camps. GreenDeath sees Plankton as controlling so he than throws Plankton into a retirement home. Characters (not equivalent to other series counterparts) * Enslaved Sponge * Leader Plankton (Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood) * Mercenary Krabs (Corpse Only) * Chum soldiers * Mermaid Man (Diseased) (Mentioned Only) * Barnacle Man (Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood) * GreenDeath Plankton * Shinobi Squirrel * Chum Soldier Roderick Story GreenDeath was busy saluting his troops, the army of fish known as Chum Soldiers. GreenDeath had plans that involved taking the empire back to its roots before Plankton’s empire showed signs of decay. Plankton and his relatives had no clue how to make their empire a strong nation once again. Plankton thought to himself about the day he was nearly defeated, his creation known as the universe traveler was said to be all but destroyed. Psychological torment was common for Plankton, as Plankton thought to himself about all of his allies that died in the war or left his cabal of criminals to work alone. His computer wife was nonexistent. Plankton saw that he was left with nothing not even a majority of his family members cared about him enough to acknowledge his existence. Plankton thought long and hard about whom was going to take his spot as a despot as he distrusted every member in his family as they all wanted to seize wealth. It was blood against blood, murder on murder, hatred against hatred. Plankton saw that his life on earth was running short; he often needed augmentations to keep himself alive. Plankton had lost a good portion of his internal organs over the years in order to prevent himself from decaying entirely, leaving his body with almost nothing but a brain, a heart, and some artificial limbs. Plankton did the math himself with his electronics before GreenDeath started to steal everything from him. Plankton realized he had only 15 years left on this earth using advanced arithmetic. He needed someone who would keep the Planktons in power even with him removed from the earth. Then one day, GreenDeath showed up out of the blue to give Plankton a deal, a promise to spare him by making Plankton second in command. Plankton told himself that he did not want to give GreenDeath a seat in power because if he had given his seat of power to some random relative he did not know, he would be unable to rule the ocean ever again. Eventually, Plankton would have no choice but to make GreenDeath his successor. Plankton had thought to himself over and over again if he had made the right decision to enter retirement, but then he reminded himself that his empire is dying in a state of decay. Plankton was having a nightmare, a nightmare about a certain person who ruined his grand plans for universe domination. Plankton said to himself, “Curse you! Curse you! You porous freak!” Plankton woke up and threw a rock at a lampshade using his augmented arm. The lampshade transformed into a certain person, it was a yellow sponge with buck teeth. GreenDeath had come to Plankton’s bedroom to check on him. Plankton asked him, “What is it, cousin?” Plankton showed much frustration and anger in his face. He felt as if his life was being stolen from him. Plankton looked at GreenDeath and looked at his softer skin being jealous of his younger age. Plankton was disappointed with the results of the Coliseum Games from yesterday due to the games ending much earlier than he expected. Plankton started to talk to his cousin about the empire’s current leadership. GreenDeath had set up the table for Plankton to talk; Plankton was given turkey and a glass of lemonade. Plankton did not eat or drink however since he was not in the mood. Plankton spoke to GreenDeath, “That game last night. That was sheer incompetence and buffoonery. I couldn’t have picked a more braindead and uncharismatic leader to lead the Bucket of Evil’s legacy. People were SUPPOSED to DIE in that GAME!!! There was SUPPOSED to be a WINNER! Who knows what that FILTHY furry creature is up to now that you let her escape with that WRETCHED sponge?” GreenDeath said, “Agh! The remnants of Anti-Plankton, only less than 30 members and still going strong despite losing the war against us and being led by two descendants of two big morons who failed to finish us off. Our intel has reported that they have moved their base elsewhere since the last war.” Plankton said, “The bodies they were buried to one of the largest ditches we can find nearby.” “Why are you not impressed with the number of sacrifices we had yesterday. Our FAMILY WORKED together to harvest BLOOD just for us Planktons to live. Are you impressed Plankton? We had stolen the blood from a total of 120 civilians.” “I would be impressed if you had allowed those sacrifices to go directly towards me.” “We are starting to need you much less. I had begun reforming the empire to how we see fit. People of our city are going sleeping better at night despite last night’s fiasco. I have provided excellent employment and medical opportunities to our clients. You can look at some of the internment camps from outside, we have dismantled them.” One Shipment Later Another Plankton came to the table to talk to GreenDeath to remind him that a package had arrived. The plankton told him as he started to approach GreenDeath, “One shipment of sliced up crab COMING RIGHT UP!” GreenDeath held his hands scheming for the next phase of his plan, “Good! Now I can start the next phase in world domination! About that shipment Plankton, you can ignore that. It’s not important to you, your insignificant.” GreenDeath had plans for the crab, he began to order his Chum Soliders to fulfill the task of bringing the shipment to the laboratory area. Plankton looked outside and saw empty patches of land that angered him. Plankton yelled at the top of his lungs, “How dare you destroy my legacy? I built those death camps myself. You had cancelled Fascism! You monster! That was my favorite TV show!” “We don’t need fascism in our current climate; however we will still need to keep an eye on the public through authoritarian means.” “How dare you try to reform my empire? FISH are SUPPOSED to DIE!!!” “An insignificant little speck will never gasp the long term plan for the Bucket of Evil! You clearly don’t understand that our nation needs a workforce who is willing to lie to themselves to believe that our nation is the greatest nation on earth. Then we will roll our empire slowly back to the Bucket of Evil’s glory days. Welcome to the New World Order, Plankton.” GreenDeath and Plankton began to fight. Plankton smashed his glass of juice to cut up GreenDeath’s face using the shards from the glass. GreenDeath’s skin regenerated as if there was something supernatural about GreenDeath’s body. Plankton looked at GreenDeath wondering what just happened. Then GreenDeath looked at Plankton telling him, “Do you want to know my secret? My secret is that you’re out of commission.” GreenDeath threw Plankton into a catapult which flew his green body towards Plankton’s retirement home. Plankton walked inside and saw the Dirty Bubble. The Dirty Bubble greeted him inside the retirement home and the two began discussing what they are going to do with their last years on earth. Meanwhile.... Enslaved Sponge took a knife out of his pocket and broke the black rope. Enslaved Sponge looked around him. Everything was dark and he had no clue where he was. There were skulls around him and broken down bones. The stranger in black robe costume used a Taser to electrocute Enslaved Sponge. “Hold still”, she said. The stranger in a black robe costume had revealed that the stranger brought SpongeBob to an extremely dark town. "Where is this creepy ass place?" asked SpongeBob. The stranger said “We are at Rock Bottom. This place is very different from what it was years ago. Skulls and bones have piled up. Walk inside there should be a vending machine nearby. I’ll input the secret code. Let’s just hope no one followed my tracks.” She walked towards the vending machine, as the vending machine slides away, opening a secret underground tunnel leading to a lair. The lair had all sorts of gadgets needed to protect itself from invaders. The squirrel jumped down the tunnel and Enslaved Sponge followed. Once they stopped falling, Enslaved Sponge saw his one of his heroes standing right in front of them, it was Barnacle Boy. Barnacle Boy heard the machine nearby him yell, “Stop the intruder. There is EVIL!!! EVIL!!! upfoot.” Barnacle Boy tried to attack the disguised figure, but the figure kicked his butts saying "It's me dumbasses." The figure uncovered her face revealing herself to be Sandy. Barnacle Boy responded, "Oh yeah, Shinobi Squirrel! Shinobi Squirrel?" asked SpongeBob. The figure took off more of her ninja clothes revealing herself to be Shinobi Squirrel, wearing just a water helmet, bra, and underwear. "I'm surprised ya'll didn't recognize me." Barancle Boy shouted, “This machine is out of whack. Mermaid Man programmed our security before he passed away. Who is that person you have brought, I hope no one has followed him to this base?” Shinobi Squirrel said, “I have brought him here to revive the spirt of Anti-Plankton again. He has no idea how long the battle between Anti-Plankton and the Bucket of Evil has gone. The war may be over, but battle continues to this day.” Sandy had showed him some of the footage using the cameras above the base. Shinobi Squirrel had shown Enslaved Sponge a monument of Black Sponge. “He had died a hero. Anyways Barnacle Boy….” “That is Barnacle Man to you. Me and Mermaid Man who is now dead had been continuing the legacy of the Anti-Plankton without Black Sponge in the group. Over the years we had mixed levels of success in stopping Plankton. Some of his territories have been liberated from Plankton, but I wouldn’t hesitate to call them anything close to being free.” Enslaved Sponge looked around him confused as there was a lot of info being revealed to him about this base. Enslaved Sponge saw that today was the day he will have to rise up against GreenDeath. Enslaved Sponge was stressed seeing that this situation was a lot to take in. Shinobi Squirrel said, putting on her normal clothes, "We need to team up, Enslaved Sponge, so we can stop the evil Plankton family's invasion. Our machine has been pointing to the idea that GreenDeath could be plotting the return of the Bucket of Evil’s glory days. GreenDeath has claimed to make grand plans to reform the empire; however everything about him is fishy due to the amount of missing bodies that appear in Planktopolis each day. Oh no, the intruders might have found us." But by the sound of the word 'evil' the security yelled "EVIL!!! EVIL!!!" Barnacle Man told the machine to calm its ass down. A chum solider could be heard outside and his voice began to echo, “Do you want a Bon-Bon?” To be continued… Category:The Plankton Chronicles: Brotherhood